legendofthecryptidsfandomcom-20200216-history
Bloodstained Beauty
Bloodstained Beauty is a Odyssey Event, and the forty first in the series. It is scheduled to start on October 20, 2015 at 8:00 AM (PST) and end on October 25, 2015 at 11:59 PM (PST). __TOC__ Feature Changes * New Event UR (Puerile) Callow Prince Maktum is available before the start of the event in the Ascension Saga Card Pack. * The Skill Card's Event Skill will now activate from the inventory. It does not need to be set as Leader to take effect. * Top Reward UR it customizable. Odyssey Skill Cards * Gorgan, Bitter Troll (UR) Test of Strength Card. Gives 2x the Items regardless of Skill level. Gives 3x the Items when evolved with maxed out Skill. * Callow Prince Maktum (UR) Boosts the number of Event Items acquired by up to 1.2x regardless of Skill Level. ** (Barge In) Callow Prince Maktum (UR) 1.3x boost. ** (Influenced) Callow Prince Maktum (UR) 1.4x boost. ** (Objection) Callow Prince Maktum (UR) 1.5x boost. ** (Convince) Callow Prince Maktum (UR) 1.6x boost. ** (Persuading) Callow Prince Maktum (UR) 1.7x boost. ** (Leaping) Callow Prince Maktum (UR) 1.8x boost. ** (Oblivious) Callow Prince Maktum (UR) 1.9x boost. ** (Presage) Callow Prince Maktum (UR) 2.0x boost. ** (Fledgling) Untimely King Maktum (UR EX) 4.0x boost. Story "If they have no bread, let them eat cake." Those were the infamous words of a queen indifferent to, or ignorant of, her people's suffering, and the repercussions of her attitude were made evident as history unfolded. Regardless, there were further examples of similarly haughty rulers meeting their ends for oppressing their populace. As for who brought out their comeuppance... "What fools these monarchs be! Though they extinguish the flames of life in their avarice, my powers grant the dead voice once more, and they shall shed light upon the whole of their cruelty!" A misshapen figure cast his shadow across the aftermath of a gruesome battle. As he ambled through the piled corpses, there were none capable of casting blame upon him for disturbing their resting place. "Hm, this one should suffice." He rapped the exposed cranium of a decomposing cadaver with a knuckle, producing a solid echo. Perhaps he seemed to believe it was rich in nutrients. "O, fateful siren! Heed this omen!" Plunging his axe into the bloodstained soil, he rose to his feet and continued towards his destination. As an inquisitor, he could not grant peace to the dead, but he would see recompense was given for their mistreatment. ... You had found that rarely did any expedition proceed as planned, for the incessant turmoil of Neotellus would hinder you one way or another. You hoped to avoid conflict by traveling along a detour from the main road, yet as you approached the next town, you noticed a large congregation of soldiers before the gates. "Please don't tell me this country is facing war as well..." Exasperation was plain upon Elimval's face, having come from a relatively peaceful world, but as a native you were long since accustomed to it. Though the tumultuous conditions were likely inevitable due to the large, diverse population of the planet, your companion's comment caused you to reconsider. Perhaps the true answer was so obvious, you could not discern it. "You have said that battles will happen for all number of reasons, so I wonder what could be the cause now." Her natural curiosity seemed to prevail over her irritation, and you knew it was nigh impossible to prevent her from seeking knowledge when sufficiently determined. She unabashedly approached one of the soldiers on the edge of the group. "Excuse me, but could I have a moment of your time?" "What ho, stranger?! ...Oh, I suppose you aren't so strange." "We are simple travelers, but we came here hoping to avoid unstable conditions. Is a war about to start here?" "I see. Well, because of the quee... Uh, never mind." The soldier attempted to cover up his slip of the tongue with forced coughing. "What was that?" "I said never mind. Now, what was your question again?" "Well, we would like to know if there was going to be a war soon." "Oh, nothing like that. We were actually about to head forth to reclaim our abducted queen." "My goodness, how terrible!" Despite Elimval's reaction, the soldier did not appear nearly as troubled. Indeed, none of the soldiers appeared particularly nervous for what should have been an international crisis. "But that's about all there is to it, so if you wanted to stay in our kingdom for a while, you shouldn't be in any danger." With that, the kind soldier returned to the ranks. "...I'm not sure if we should entrust ourselves to such lax soldiers, though." She cast her look of worry from the guardsmen to you. "We aren't in a particular hurry, are we? Why don't you lend them your aid?" Her suggestion was sensible, for as an impartial mediator you may have been able to resolve the situation. To learn more, you and Elimval made for the castle. ... You were guided through a lavish hall festooned with all manner of luxuries and decorations, most fashioned from gold. The chandelier suspended from the ceiling may have even been diamond, as it reflected the sunlight and coated the marble floor in a rainbow of colors. The refined impeccability was blinding, and even Elimval's charm paled in comparison. "I-it's dazzling... I've never seen anything like this." "Hahaha! Of all the sights you've seen on your travels, how does my splendid castle compare, Hero? My queen personally selected each and every item that adorns these chambers." "Is that so? That must have been quite a strain on the kingdom's finances." "But of course it was." The king announced such to you without shame as he approached from the other end of the corridor. To your surprise, he was considerably haggard. "But I adore my dear wife above all! I wish to give her everything she desires, and will stop at nothing to do so." The royal guard to his rear wore scowls upon their face, perhaps disgusted with the king's complete acquiescence to the queen's whims. "Why, the day before she was abducted, I had at last obtained the legendary Flame's Tear she requested... So I beg of you! Please rescue her!" "...Have you investigated who was responsible?" "Naturally! It was the doings of a terrible monster! He was likely so desirous of her immaculate beauty that he took her for himself!" The soldiers' expressions turned to that of humiliation at the king's exaggerated spite. "And you know where this monster is?" "Absolutely! The abomination that he is, he's possibly gathering the bones of the fallen from the recent battle." "That wouldn't happen to be to the south, would it?" That was where the war you were hoping to avoid was situated, bringing you to suspect that the queen was the catalyst. "That's correct. She wanted that nation's treasured necklace." When the king confirmed your presumption, you sensed that he and his wife were the principle causes. If constant wars were being waged for the queen's sake, their subjects certainly would not tolerate it for long, despite the oddly jocund expression the king wore. It was true that a monster could have stolen off with her regardless, yet the veracity would be proved in time. "Now then, my good Hero, though I want to believe you will save my queen, ever since her abduction, I've been rather wary of unfamiliar faces." The king raised his right hand and, before you could react, his guard set upon you with astounding swiftness. "Wha... no! Please let me go!" Two guards each seized one of Elimval's arms, and the others impeded your path. You knew you could easily cut them down, yet such loss of life would have been meaningless. "The arrangement goes thusly: You recover my queen, and I return your companion. A fair trade, I believe." ... Given no other choice, you traveled to the battlefield where the monster was said to lurk, alone. The conditions were notably disheartening, as the corpses that had died for their country were simply left to the scavenging beasts. Scholars would claim "survival of the fittest," yet you wondered if they would state the same after witnessing such morbidity. You carefully stepped around the sprawled remains, soon noticing there was something else at work besides carrion eaters. The king was correct in his statement that something was tampering with the bones, specifically involving the skulls and the crude furnace in the center. Fascinated by its presence, you peered into it to find your mind's eye filled with an unknown landscape. "Were you also sent to trespass upon my sacred land to reclaim that queen?" You were surprised by the sudden question, but quickly ascertained that you were not the first the king had dispatched. "Can you not hear the lamentations of the dead? This cacophony of resentment? They are condemning that selfish ruler!" Melodramatic as he was, his words focused your attention on the noise emanating from the furnace. You then recognized it as a chorus of voices, likely those of the skulls speaking from the world beyond. "They demand retribution a thousand-fold for how they were wronged! And rightfully so!" He was clearly not a monster, but an executioner, though you could not tell which authority he served. This discovery made the custody of Elimval even more inexcusable. When you explained to him what had transpired, he placed his hand to his chin and nodded in understanding before raising an index finger and speaking in a belittling voice. "Then I shall help you just this once. Be grateful! Be inspired!" Recent occurrences caused his jester-like character to reflect darkly in your eyes, and you unwittingly took a step backwards. ... "What did you just say, you kidnapper? You've no right to make such demands!" The king bellowed at the "monster" that now stood before him and urged for Elimval's freedom. "Nay! I am no abductor; rather an arbiter of justice. Your queen is merely serving out her punishment in the pits of Hades. I never intended for unrelated personages to become entangled in this affair! Let this innocent soul's partner free, and in exchange I shall open a gate so they may retrieve her." "I beg your pardon?" "If you refuse, you shall never again see your spouse, for I alone have the power to facilitate her return! Now, answer!" "...Urgh, very well. Guards, bring the girl here." Though reluctant, the knowledge that his wife would also be returned convinced him to return Elimval to you. While you were preparing for your venture, the queen herself was returning to consciousness in the depths of Hell. "...What is this curious place...?" With pale, slender fingers, she scooped the reddish water from a nearby lake and splashed it over her face. As her senses returned and she watched the ruby-like drops fall to the ground, her lips twisted into a smile. "I do believe I will like it here," she whispered, surveying the ghastly scenery. Epilogue Reddish water trickled down the fractured rock face as if it were in bereavement before collecting on the ground and dampening your footwear. Conversation had grown infrequent as you traipsed through the unchanging cavern, but eventually the light began to intensify, suggesting you were nearing the tunnel's exit. There were few trials more emotionally taxing than unending, uncertain journeys, so the prospect of its conclusion immediately lifted your spirits. Yet as you struggled along the narrow passage, an unusual scent crossed your nostrils: a blend of sweat and spoilt food. "Hero, this smell is..." Elimval's voice and eyes revealed her unease. You attempted to reassure her by assuming a resolute stance, lest her anxiety worsen. "As expected of a Hero. You fulfill the minimum prerequisites, if nothing else." Hiram spoke with an unimpressed air which further stoked your determination to invalidate his remark, even if it were borne from reluctance to appear vulnerable. However, as if reading your shifting mood, he began to move ahead on his own. "Please wait, Hiram! It's dangerous to go by yourself!" "Danger is inherent in all ventures! Am I wrong?" His logic did nothing to placate Elimval, and she tugged on your sleeve pleadingly. "Please don't stand there, Hero! We must stay close!" Urged on by your companion, you chased after Hiram. ... You had not reached the cavern's exit, but merely an extensive opening large enough to contain a small village. Most of the area was occupied by a lake of blood, and, judging by how it rose to the thighs of the woman standing within, a fairly shallow one. "Is... is that the queen?" "This woman is witnessing with her very eyes each and every drop of blood shed to satisfy her unbridled avarice! How do you behold the consequences of your sins?! " Hiram did not wholly answer Elimval's question, and his own was directed towards the woman who you presumed to be the queen. "Ho ho, you speak nonsense. I've not sinned at all. Rather, I'd say the one who sent me here is in the wrong." You and Elimval exchanged glances in realization before returning your focus to their dialogue. "I had warned them of your coming, but it seems they were useless after all." "Please wait a moment! Does that mean it was you who ordered those demons to attack us?" "Indeed. I've grown rather fond of this place, and as I have no particular attachments to the surface, I'd much prefer to reside here." The queen's eyes narrowed as she grinned. While you wondered how deranged she must have been to find living in such a voracious world appealing, a fearsome monster rose from the lake, stopping as its shoulders emerged from the foul waters and revealing the queen was standing in one of his massive hands. "These environs are not suitable for one of your lofty bearing. You must return at once." "Out of the question. Who are you to command me? And why are you unable to make up your mind?" The queen smirked at Hiram, as if amused by the situation. "Um, I would like to know myself, Hiram. Why does she have to come back with us?" "My presumption was regrettably faulty. Even in Hades, she has wielded her charm to control others for her own ends. That is why she must return at all costs!" There was no denying the accuracy of his explanation, but you felt that was not sufficient pretense to bring her back. "If she were to return, wouldn't she continue to oppress her people?" "Undoubtedly, but would it be possible for you to comprehend the consequences of relinquishing her to this realm?" When you obliged to Hiram's grave request, you immediately realized the answer. Hades was where demons and monsters punished the guilty, but the queen had distracted them from that duty, posing a dire threat to the workings of the afterlife. That was why Hiram had brought you along to reclaim her. "I understand what you attempting to accomplish... but now I'm more concerned about 'How?'..." Elimval indicated the difficulty of the feat, as the titan holding the queen towered above you without having fully emerged from the lake. "Hoo hoo hoo, in this instance, I have made no oversight." You and Elimval looked at Hiram in wonder. "Queen, did you happen to acquire that treasure you desired from the previous war?" From a pouch fastened to his coat by a gold chain, he produced a brilliantly shining gemstone the size of a fist. "How lovely..." Elimval gasped in admiration, and you were similarly awestruck by its radiance. "You should recognize this bauble! If you wish to claim it, you merely need to come retrieve it from me. Yet if that behemoth stirs in the least, this warrior will pulverize it without delay." You were taken aback by the sudden mention, but felt obliged to comply and drew your sword. ... "Ignore them, Adeletta. This lake will continue to redden until you are satisfied. I will provide you with something greater than that puny stone." The colossus attempted to dissuade Adeletta, presumably the queen's name, yet she stared transfixed at the jewel. It was only natural she would, for it was something she felt was worth inciting lethal conflict in order to obtain. "Come! Or this treasure will be no more!" "Don't! That's rightfully mine!" Adeletta's strained voice indicated that Hiram's plan was succeeding, yet the monster's mention of the lake made you aware of a grave truth: its fresh, pungent odor meant she had not yet repented. "Take me to them." "But...!" "You heard me! If you don't, I'll swim myself!" Unwilling to allow her to paddle through the scarlet lake, the giant reluctantly brought his hand closer to the edge, his eyes focused on your party as he did. You did not know why the demons were so enamored with Adeletta, but their absolute loyalty appeared to work in your favor for once. "Hero, you would do well to fulfill your task." Hiram's words calmed your nerves. Though you disliked how he held you firmly in his grasp, you had nothing to gain by disobeying him. There would be only one chance, and it was imperative you succeed. With a spray of red, Adeletta leapt into the shallows and walked towards Hiram, arm outstretched. "Here I am. Now, hand over the Flame's Tear." In the next moment, Hiram threw the orb high into the air. Her attention still firm upon the soaring treasure, Adeletta did not notice your swift movements as you ran to seize her arm and pull her away from the lake. "That was a remarkable display of cooperation." Hiram nodded approvingly, but the titan was expectedly furious. It swung a massive arm in retaliation, unintentionally striking the gemstone and sending the fragments falling like rain. "Ahhhhhh! My... my treasure!" The queen's wailing was only heeded by the demon, who faltered guiltily long enough to grant you an opportunity to flee. "Elimval! Take her to the furnace and leap into the Hell Kettle!" "Wh-when did you...?!" The great hellion continued with his enraged efforts to reclaim the queen, so you commanded her to worry about the particulars later. "I-if you say so! P-please follow me, Your Majesty!" "I refuse! I'm not following anyone!" Adeletta twisted her arm, attempting to free herself from Elimval's grip. Meanwhile, the demon reached over to grab the two, and you were barely able to knock them out of the way. "Hero, do not be concerned for my sake! You must see she returns to the surface!" Obeying Hiram, you guided the disobedient queen and Elimval towards the metal pot. "Unhand me! I want to stay here!" "Please do not struggle, Your Majesty... Ouch, that hurt!" Adeletta started to scratch at you and Elimval in anger, her well-manicured nails easily piercing skin. Behind you, Hiram was fending off the gigantic demon. You wished to aid him, but forcing the queen through the Hell Kettle took precedence. Upon reaching the opening, Elimval took a firm hold of Adeletta's wrist and leapt into it while you roughly forced the sobbing woman through from behind. "Well done! Now it is our turn to depart." Nodding in response, you drew your sword and moved to cover Hiram's retreat. However, the demon, distraught at losing Adeletta, unleashed a great cry and you suddenly found yourself unable to move. His enormous arm lifted high into the air above you, but your body, bound by the spell, would not respond. Just before you would take the full brunt of the blow, Hiram's axe struck it to the side. "How foolish! How heedless! Yet it would not do to forget about your efforts." He kicked your frozen body into the Hell Kettle, breaking the effects of the mysterious hex. ... A refreshing breeze blew across the field, stirring your consciousness. As you sat up, you looked around for the axe-bearing figure of Hiram, yet did not see so much as a crude furnace. "Hero, Hiram hasn't..." You placed a reassuring hand upon the dazed Elimval seated next to you. It was impossible to tell what had become of him, yet you believed he did not pass quietly, assuming he could perish at all. "You're right. I also feel that he is still alive, somehow." And just as you nodded in agreement... "Yes, that ominous man certainly exists yet." Reeking of blood, the queen rose to her feet and started to hobble away. "Where are you going...?" "All my life, I've always attained what I wanted, and I won't let this be the first time I haven't." The barefoot Adeletta traveled in the direction of the castle, and the look in her eyes had given you the dire sensation that she would resume her old ways in the hopes of being sent to Hades once again. However, there was no guarantee Hiram would grant her the same punishment. Justice would need to be served by the populace, and you could only pray the casualties would be minimal. Elimval appeared unsure if she should call out to the queen or not, yet you felt she would not have responded should she had. Patting her shoulder once more, you suggested continuing with your journey. "You're right. I doubt I will be able to change her mind, particularly if Hiram could not." She gave a merciful smile, but you still resented the king. In your eyes, Hiram's punishment was not mistaken, only the recipient. ... The scraping of dry soil and creepy laughter could be heard on the parched winds. The strangely garbed man may have been an odd sight on the vacant battlefield, but there were none capable of casting blame upon him for disturbing the resting place of the fallen. Were there any who could, he may have appeared as a reaper. Suddenly, his hands stopped, for he had presumably found what he had been seeking. Taking the skull at his feet in hand, he checked its shape and hardness. "...Mmm, this should suffice." The hat upon his head only allowed the wind to lift his long, fur-like hair up to his ears. Bringing the brittle jaw to one side of his head, he slowly began to move it up and down. The bones tell all. Chapters/Quests *Energy *Encountered every 25 Cursed Road after reaching Cursed Road 100. Individual Rewards Victory Count Reward Event Item Collection Reward Final Ranking Lucky Ranking Rewards Mega Lucky Ranking Rewards Guild Ranking Rewards Defeated Boss Reward Category:Odyssey Events Category:Bloodstained Beauty